Hands of Fate; Changes in Destiny
by AutumnHime
Summary: What happens when Fate and Destiny interfere with Time? H/U R/R
1. In which Fate and Destiny make an appear...

A.N.  Let me introduce myself as I'm new on the scene.  My name's AutumnHime, and I really love anime, despite the fact that I've experienced very little of it.  

            Hmm...onto things you need to know about me.  I realize this story may be stupid, trite, or sound like a lot of other stories...However, and I know this sounds really bad coming from a wanna-be author, original plots are EXTREMELY hard to come by.

            Anyways, let's get on with the introduction.  This is my very 1st fanfic, so expect it to be somewhere from the bad to middling range.  I don't mind flames, because, well, Shinigami and Rei'll flame you right back.  And truthfully, reviews are wonderful, but if I begin to get into my story and you don't want to review, I'll still continue it.  It may take longer for me to write the chapters, but hey, at least I won't quit.  

            What else...Ummm....about couples--Haruka and Michiru are together...don't suggest something different.  And you will NEVER see me write a Quatre + Serena fic.  That's just...Gross!  They seem way too much alike, and while I can see them as good friends or brother and sister...anything else is just wrong!  Other than that...I'm open to suggestions...although I personally adore the idea of Heero and Usagi.

--Ummm: (looks nervously at severe-looking guys in suits)*gulp* Disclaimer time: Nope, I didn't pick up a pencil and start to doodle the 'Meatball Head' or the 'Silencer'...Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners, although it's fine with me if they want to give me the rights to those stories = )!

            Hmmm...That's about it

            Ja ne!

The Hands of Fate, The Changes of Destiny

by: AutumnHime

CHAPTER 1

            "NOOO!!!!!" Usagi screamed.

            The final fight had begun.  Galaxia, barely a scratch on her, had stolen the Star Seeds from the reast of the Senshi....the Senshi that had died protecting her...Selene, Selenity, Serenity, Serena, Bunny, Usagi...she had been called it all, but it was NOT right that they had died, Usagi thought fiercely, crying out in pain, as her tear-stung eyes looked around the room:

                        Sailor Mars a.k.a. Hino Rei, fiery amethyst eyes and violet streaked red hair, her name went well with her personality.

                         Sailor Mercury a.k.a. Mizuno Ami, ice-blue eyes and blue-blue hair masked her true, friendly, and loyal personality.

                        Sailor Jupiter a.k.a. Kino Lita, sparking hazel eyes and wild chestnut hair electrified the lightning personality.

                        Sailor Venus a.k.a. Aino Minako, baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair...the very epitome of the Goddess of Love.

            They were her Inner Senshi...four of her closest friends, she thought, cradling Ami's head in her lap.  She shook her head, blond odangos flopping with the fierce movement, not noticing the bright colors glowing from the bodies of the first four; red, blue, green, and orange auras mingling.  

            Usagi looked at the next set of bodies, her Outer Senshi.  Four of the most loyal and trustworthy friends and protectors a princess could ask for:

                        Sailor Saturn a.k.a. Tomoe Hotaru, dark purple eyes and black hair reflected her dark powers but not her good soul.

                        Sailor Neptune a.k.a Keioh Michiru, soft smiling turquoise eyes and wavy aqua hair flashed the calm nature of the sea at rest...best not to be disturbed.

                        Sailor Uranus a.k.a. Tenoh Haruka, fierce      eyes and short sandy hair screamed toughness like the North Wind, yet her personality could be gentle at times, a soft South Wind.

            And finally, 

                        Sailor Pluta a.k.a. Meioh Setsuna, ancient maroon eyes and green-black hair told you that this was a person who had seen the best and worst ages of men in time.

            With her eight loyal Senshi dead and gone, Galaxia was about to win.

            Galaxia, Usagi thought, missing the four lights that surrounded her Outer Senshi.  Purple, gold, aqa, and forest green fled up from their owners to combine with those of the Inner Senshi.  Galaxia would pay.  Determination filled Usagi's crystal blue eyes as she slowly got to her feet.

Galaxia WOULD pay.

            "Oooh, is the poor little Moon Princess gonna try and beat me??" Galaxia taunted, mad gold flecked eyes boring into Usagi's silvery ones.

            Usagi began to reply, "For my friends, I WILL..." when a bright white light flashed in the room...and everything froze.  

            A portal opened up, white mist swirling around the dark opening.  Two women stepped out, one wearing white leather pants with a crimson red dagged sleeve tunic over it.  The other wore a flowing black skirt and  a white halter top with a gray-silver belt completing the outfit.  They were (AN: Can you guess?  Huh, huh, can ya?) Fate and Destiny.

            "We can't let this happen, Destiny!" Fate cried.  "If Sailor Moon becomes Cosmos without her Soulmate at her side, and we ALL know Endy-baka was NEVER her true soulmate, then she will be alone forever, and that would be a BAD BAD thing!!!!!!"  

            "Fate! BREATHE!!" Destiny shouted.  "I know," she continued more calmly, "but what can we do?"

            Fate started pacing, dagged sleeves fluttering and black hair swaying in time with her every step.  "What if...No," she shook her head, "that won't work...How about...wait, that's been tried before..." Fate sighed once more, her mind running through the options, when Destiny snapped her fingers.

            "I'VE GOT IT!!!" Destiny exclaimed.

            "Really? So what's the plan?" Fate queried.

            "Wee-eell, it's her fate to fight with Chaos, right, and her destiny, as of right now, to prevail and became Cosmos.  But what if we locked Chaos/Galaxia away for a couple thousand years and sent the princess and her court to the future, near when Galaxia will recommence her take-over!" Destiny paused, waiting for some sort of comment from Fate.

            No comment was forthcoming. Destiny looked at Fate, eyes wide in dismay.  "Doesn't that sound good?" She asked hesitantly.

            Fate continued to stare at her.

            Destiny began to mutter.  "Well...I guess its..." when she noticed Fate's lips twitching.  

            Fate's cupid bow mouth stretched upward into a huge grin, and she burst out, "I LOVE IT!!! Destiny, you are a genius!!"  Fate paused and her eyes twinkled mischieviosly.  "And I have the perfect time to send them to!!!"

            "Really," Destiny asked, primly stepping over Sailor Mars, and her torn, worn, stained, and ripped fuku.  "So what time would that be?"

            (AN: Let's see...this is a what kind of fic again?) "AC 201.  What do you think?"

            "So we are going to attempt to get the Inners with their soulmates?"

            "Well, duh!" Fate replied.  "I mean just what do you think we've been talking about?"

            "Oh!...er...Right!" Destiny hurried to change te subject.  "So shouldn't we get started?"

            Fate sighed.  "Let's do this."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

So....How did you like the first chapter?  I realize that it wasn't to long, but...I try!

            Review please and gomen if you think that I just totally suck...I respect you, too.

Ja minna!

            AutumnHime


	2. In which an incident occurs

Duo: AutumnHime just wants to tell everybody thank you for getting this far.  Most people would probably have stopped reading by now... so thank you.

AutumnHime: Thank you, Duo.  

Wufei: Weak Duo, Weak Onna.

AutumnHime:    WUFEI!!!!! *Wufei slams into wall that suddenly appeared. * Thank you, pen...

Duo: Heero, c'mon, I wanna get the story started.  AutumnHime's threatened to not continue the story if you don't say the disclaimer.

Heero: Hnnnnn. *shrugs* Omae o korosu to all of the lawyers who would threaten AutumnHime.  She doesn't own anything, she's poorer than Duo, and Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, despite the fact that they are wonderful, do not belong to her although her dreams may run along those lines...

Duo: *claps* Everybody cheer!  The Perfect Soldier has said more than the traditional 'Hnnnn.' or 'Omae o korosu'

Heero: Omae o korosu, Duo.

AutumnHime: *looks back at screaming Duo and trigger-happy Heero* Umm right...ON WITH THE STORY.

**The Hands of Fate, the Changes of Destiny**

**Chp 2:  In which an incident occurs**

            Fate and Destiny pressed palm against palm, and began to chant:  

            _We who control the path of man and decide the flight of stars change the warp and weave of the paths set in time.  We call upon Chronos to aid us in this venture, for the fate of Heavens depends upon it.  Send the future Cosmos and her court to find their true loves.  This we do for all times, be they Past, Present, or Future. _

            A blinding light shot forth from their hands.  Everything disappeared

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

            Usagi groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  "What?!  What just happened?" Her thoughts flew back to the battle with Galaxia and Chaos...

            "Usagi?" A bright if worried voice called.  "Usagi?  Are you all right?"

            Usagi finished opening her eyes.  "Minako?  You're alive?!  But you were dead!  I know you were.  I saw it happen."  

            A cool hand felt her forehead.  The slightly crisp scent of the ocean reached her nose as a young woman with short blue hair felt her forehead.  "She'll be all right, Mina.  Usagi, you need to rest.  Haruka knocked you down just a little to hard."

            Usagi grasped the woman's wrist. "Ami, you were dead too! And so was Haruka."

            "Calm down, Usagi.  It was just a dream.  Nothing more.  Haruka and Mina and I are fine, you are lying on the practice mat, and nothing's going to hurt you."  Ami stroked Usagi's hair back.  

            "But...but it seemed so real, Ames. Really real.  I could smell the smoke,  see the blood, taste the despair.  Eight women on the ground...no, that's not right, four were little more than teenagers, three were between eighteen and twenty-five, and one...oh one was merely a child." Usagi's shoulders began to shake as she recalled the scene.  "Two people in that room were standing...one looked like she wanted to break down and cry, the other was gloating...and then ..."

            "USAGI!"  A husky voice cracked.  "Stop that!  It was just a dream, and you are safe."  A tall, boyishly slender woman dominated Usagi's line of sight.  "Now stop making yourself sick trying to remember a silly nightmare!" 

            Usagi jumped.  "Al..right Haruka," she stuttered, levering herself into a sitting position.  

            "That's better." The woman grinned sheepishly, the harsh angular planes of her face softening.  "I'm sorry for knocking you down so hard.  I have a feeling I'm going to catch hell for it from..." her expression turned wry, "several people."

            "Would you like a hand up, hime?"  Usagi turned at yet a fourth voice.

            "Please, Mako-chan, and don't call me hime!  I'm not a princess any more than the rest of you are."

            "But you suit the title better than the rest of us, Usa."  Makoto grinned mischievously, green eyes twinkling, as she pulled Usagi to her feet.  

            "She won't be suiting anything very well if she doesn't get to bed this instant."  Ami declared.  "Now off with you, Usagi.  You can help her, Haruka, and if she starts to feel dizzy, call me."  (OOC, but hey what can I say?)

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

            Haruka left Usagi at the door to her bedroom, but not without a few parting words.  "Follow Ami's orders, koneko, or else..."  she let the non-existent threat trail off.  

            Usagi smiled, but it didn't reach her worry-filled eyes.  "I will," she replied, twisting the handle and stepping inside to her sanctuary.  She laid down upon her soft pale gold coverlet and fell asleep, dreaming of nightmares and promises.

MEANWHILE....(Back in the Batcave...)(AN: sorry...couldn't resist.)

            Four women sat around an oaken table.  One with blue hair, one brunette, and two blondes, they all looked worried and distinctly unhappy.  Silence reigned supreme around the cozy kitchen.  

            A pleasant voice knifed the quiet.  "My, don't we all look happy today."  A tall, green-black haired woman stood in the doorway.  Behind her crowded three other faces,  faces Usagi knew and would have recognized as being in her dream had she seen them.  

            "Setsuna!"  Haruka, Ami, Minako, and Makoto spoke in unison, standing up.  Relief lit up their faces .  

            Setsuna stepped into the kitchen.  Behind her followed a woman with red-streaked black hair and eyes that burned with life.  A much younger girl followed her,  a black bob framing her fox-like face.  Her eyes held little innocence and much knowledge.  The last woman walked into the room.  Wavy aquamarine hair had been clipped back with a seashell barrette, and her eyes appeared gentle and hard, compassionate and unforgiving all-in-one.  

            "Why have I been called?"  Setsuna queried harshly, "What's happened to frighten you so much, that you insist I use magic to get here rather than a normal shuttle?"

            "And why did you call us, as well?"  the black haired woman asked. 

            "Well...umm...you see, Rei, Sets," Makoto began, hemming and hawing in an attempt to put a positive spin on what had happened.

            "Get on with it, Makoto!"  the aquamarine haired lady demanded.

            "Stop picking on Mako-chan, Michiru!"  Ami threw back. "We've had a rough day.  It's only normal that Makoto is feeling flustered."

            "It's okay, Ami, Makoto," Haruka interrupted.  "It's my fault, I'll tell them."

            The blue and chestnut-haired women nodded and stepped back.

            "You see, Setsuna, Rei, Michiru, Hotaru," she started, addressing each of them by name, "We think Usagi's beginning to remember."

            Hotaru, Michiru, and Rei appeared shocked, but Setsuna seemed unconcerned.  

            "It was bound to happen one day.  We all know once those monsters youma began to emerge that we were not going to get the chance at a normal life."  Setsuna stated quite calmly

            "But Usagi..." Minako protested.  "She deserves a normal life, she's been through more tragedy and heartbreak than the rest of us!"  

            "We did our best, Minako.  She has a little longer I think."  Setsuna replied.  

            "So what are we going to do... you four have been off fighting the youma on the other colonies while we stayed here to protect Usagi, and take care of any close calls.  Are we going to keep to that?"  Ami asked seriously.

            "I think so.  At least, we will until Usa-hime regains her memory..." 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

SOMEWHERE ELSE (you know, that place...right, that one.)

            In a darkened meeting room that contrasted greatly with the bright sunlight shining upon the highlighted green outdoors, six shadowy figures met.  

            "You have a new mission..."

*_*_*_*_*_*__**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**__*_*_*_*_*___*_*_*_*_**_**_*_*_*_**_*

I stink at cliffhangers.  I always want to continue on because I don't know what I'm going to write until I do.  But, I tried.  

            Right, if you have any suggestions for the pairings, I am for the most part open in this fic.  I have one or two more or less definite ideas, but tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do.  

(I'm feeling really pathetic right now, a story I just read was thirteen pages long in its first chapter!  This is barely four)

Ja ne

AH 


	3. In which the Gundam boys enter

AutumnHime:  I'm looking at all this empty space below me, and feeling kind of awed...

         Anyway, brief chapter overview:  We see old friends, new friends, and the G-boys in this chapter! (it was bound to happen sooner or later.)

Thanks to:  **Rogue I will do my best to put those couples together.  I promise nothing.**** Zero Thanks for the support.**** Untouchable  I will do my best to make it as descriptive as possible, (my problem is that I start getting into descriptions and then I don't leave anything up to imagination or I start forgetting that dialogue is important, too.);**** Sailor Grape All will be explained, although I agree that it is kind of hard to follow, and I'm the one writing the story;****  Danielle  Maybe you should watch SM, Dani.  You might begin to appreciate the finer points of this story...and if  you e-mail me asking what finer points, I'm going to steal your HP stuff.  ****Moonchild DJ  thanks again( it seems to be all I can say when I get to you.)  ****Faery Moon, Alaina, Miranda, and SilveryStar**

**Hands of Fate; Changes in Destiny**

**Chp 3:  In which new faces are seen**

         Braid swinging rhythmically behind him, Duo scampered down the streets of Colony L2.  His indigo eyes held a strange but familiar gleam in them.  In front of him, the cold marble building of Preventer's HQ rose up to greet him.  

         "Finally,"  he sighed, thinking about his trip...a whole mile and a half.  He smoothed out the wrinkles in his white linen suit and readjusted his shades, before he pushed through one of the revolving doors...And came out into the public wayfare again.  Duo tried again, pushing at the gold striped glass door.  Once again, he missed his exit, and found himself outside.  "Last time, Shinigami," Duo muttered to himself.  This time, Duo made sure to push slowly, and entered the cool dim foyer of the office building in which Lady Une had insisted that the Preventers be stationed.  

         "Good morning, Mr. Maxwell.  The others are already gathered in conference room 5A.  If you would be so kind as to join them?"  The receptionist at the 'Welcome' Desk informed the former Gundam Pilot.

         "Thanks, Stace!"  Duo grinned, and strode off to the elevator bank.

         He got off on floor 5.  Floor 5, being the level on which the big shots of the Preventers (who were actually very down-to-earth people, in Duo's mind) inhabited.  Plush red carpeting dulled the thud of his footsteps, and the paintings and other various decorations made him feel as if he were in the Louvre.  Duo walked past the first few doors he came to, each discreetly lettered in gold as 'B' or 'C' or 'D'.  The last door on the left in the hallway differed from the others.  First off, the mahogany door was shut.  Also, there was no distinction, no sign saying "This is room 5A", or even the simple 'A' of the rest of the doors.  Duo took no notice of this, however, and walked in.  

         Four men, late teens or early twenties, it was hard to tell, sat around the table.  The closest to the door looked up as Duo entered, and smiled.  His soft, cornflower blue eyes, platinum blond hair, and general air of focused benevolence screamed innocence, kindness, and in general good will towards all.  Duo smiled back.  Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Winner corporation, Gundam Pilot of Sandrock, and Arabian Prince was hardly an innocent, and his soul had been tormented as few others, perhaps nobody else's except the other pilots in this room and a few close acquaintances, had.  

         The man to Quarto's left also acknowledged Duo's entrance into the conference room.  Trowa Barton had also had a worried past.  For several months he hadn't been able to remember who he was.  A young woman named Catharine had taken him in as her brother, despite the strange light brown unit-bang hair-do and the fact that only a single emerald orb showed, giving Trowa a slightly aristocratic, extremely mysterious, and disturbingly unsettling look.  Of course, that all might be due to the fact that Trowa had a European background, and appeared very much like a noble with his ability to look down his Romanesque nose.  This also might have been due to the fact that Trowa topped 6'0" when standing.

         The man across from Trowa, to Quatre's right, looked up and glared, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Nataku save me, not the insane braided baka.  I'm never going to survive."  This was greeting of sorts, especially as Wufei had said nothing detrimental, Duo supposed.  The Chinese man had long black hair, not as long as Duo's own hair, Duo thought vainly, but shoulder-length.  Unfortunately, the tight, root-scraping way Wufei wore it might have been why the Wu-man could never get a joke.  Wufei's ebony eyes and ebony hair also reminded Duo of a hawk, a very pissed off hawk, for the most part.  

         The last male, sitting opposite of Quatre, was Heero Yui, legendary Gundam Pilot of Wing Zero.  Heero, Duo noticed, didn't even bother to wave, nod, smile, or even glare at him.  The cinnamon-stick colored hair and Prussian blue eyed man was too busy typing away at his laptop.  No doubt he was changing his e-mail address in an attempt to save his sanity from Relena "The Stalker" Peacecraft. 

         "Duo, if you'd please sit down, I'd like to begin."  A voice that both cracked like a whip and dripped with sincerely meant sweetness  instructed.

         Lady Une stood near a window, facing him.  Her auburn hair was half up, half down, allowing perhaps for both of the personalities that she carried around inside of her to meld into one. Her eyes were serious as she began.

         "You have a new mission. The Preventers have received some strange reports of monsters in several areas."  Une began, eyes briefly resting upon each of the five men sitting in front of her.  "For the most part, the largest concentration of youma is on Earth.  The most worrying thing is that they are concentrated around the Sanc Kingdom.  We fear an attack on Relena.   However, with each report we get and before any other security enforcement agencies can get there, the monsters are already taken care of.  From reliable eyewitness accounts, we gather that there are at least eight people, all female.  A ninth one has been sighted occasionally, but we have no real proof that she exists.  They have a sort of uniform, a sailor's outfit, much like those worn in schools a millennia ago."

         Wufei snorted, leaning back in his chair.  "If onnas are defeating these monsters, they must not be so tough."  

         "Don't be too sure about that, Wufei.  There are several indications that the monsters are becoming increasingly dangerous."

         Heero interrupted.  "Where have the rest of the monsters been located?"  

         Une glanced down at the notes that rested before her on the table.  "Hmmm...L3 and L6 for the most part, it seems...although occasionally they have been seen on L1, L2, L4, and L5." 

         "Do we know anything more about these 'Monster Police' people?"   Trowa spoke, voice husky from disuse.  His friends looked at him in shock.

         "Only a little."  Lady Une replied, pressing a small red button on a remote. "This is what those we know about look like.  From comments made by the few witnesses we've found, they call themselves after the planets.  Also, they work in pairs."

         In the middle of the table,  eight figures appeared.  The first one had violet-streaked black hair.  She looked younger than the rest, but also as if she had had more horrible experiences in life.  "This is Saturn.  Her partner," another figure grew bolder, "is Neptune."  The hologram of this woman put her at around the ages of 20-23.  She had wavy aquamarine hair, and her face could be described both as severe and friendly.  

         "The next set,"  Une pressed the button again.  This time two figures grew to life-size.  "contains Mars and Pluto."  Both seemed to be about the same age.  Mars had raven hair and her eyes were indigo.  Pluto was perhaps a few years older than Mars.  Her hair was a dark maroon, almost alexandrite-ish with purple and green highlights.  Her eyes held only timeless wisdom.

         Duo whistled low.  "Whoa, that Mars is hot!"  Used to his comments, Lady Une simply carried on.

         "The last four also work in pairs but they seem to switch with each other.  These are the four that take care of the monsters on earth." She touched another button.  "In order from left to right: Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Uranus."  Jupiter had dark hair with a very English Rose complexion.  Venus had blonde hair and blue eyes.  Mercury was shorter than her compatriots, but the most notable feature was her hair.  It was BLUE!  Uranus...was a woman?  The lady in the picture, despite the form-fitting bodice of her outfit looked very uni-sex.

         "Hnnn..."  

         "What is your mission?"  Une interpreted.  Immediately, the attention of all the Gundam pilots rested upon her.  "Your mission is to find these women, and find out why they are here.  This is, of course, in addition to protecting Relena Peacecraft, from the monsters."  

         "Not the Pacifistic Stalker!"  Duo whined.  "Why us? Where're Noin and Marquis?"

         Une smiled.  "That's no way to talk about a dignitary, Duo." she chided, "although she can be annoying.  And Noin and Zechs are on a different special assignment."  

         "Mission accepted."  Heero grunted, detached.

         "If that's settled," Une stood, her chair scraping back.  "I'll leave you to divide up the duty."

         "Lady Une?"  Quatre stopped the commander of the Preventers from leaving.

         "Yes, Quatre?"

         "If necessary, can we call upon back-up?" 

         Une shook her head as if she hadn't heard him right the first time.  The other pilots also looked at him as if he had lost a marble or two.  "Excuse me?"

         "Can we call upon back-up if we need it?" The Arabian pilot asked again.

         "That's what I thought you said..." Une kept shaking her head disbelievingly. "If you feel you need it."  With that, she turned and left.

         When the door had closed behind the Lady, Wufei shouted.  "We will NOT need back-up, Winner.  I refuse to allow myself to be WEAK, and if I cannot be weak, then neither shall you!  IT IS INJUSTICE!"  He brandished the omni-present katana in Quatre's face.  Just as Duo was about to add his own opinion to the general furor, Trowa asked a single question.

         "Why?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

AH:  Will Trowa's question be answered?  Can Quatre actually explain his reasoning?  Do we ever see the SM girls again?  Find out next time, in Episode 4 of Hands of Fate; Changes in Destiny.

(I'm a freak!)

I need ideas for couples.  The only for sure couple idea that I have is Heero/Usagi or Trowa/Usagi.  For those of you who don't like these choices, I will eventually be writing a Heero/Ami story (I promised Kaiya.)  NEWAYS, Read and Review, and I want summer break to get here fast!

AutumnHime


	4. In Which A Chance Meeting Occurs

Hey Everybody, I'm Doctor AutumnHime. What do you all think about the name Rosencrantz Guildenstern Quixhote? I feel like being insane at this moment, which is probably a good reason for my stopping before I begin this chapter. I would like to thank those who reviewed in the space below...so Thank You's go to (drumroll please): 

Shiva Shadowweaver, D-cat, Lil Luna, Kotono, Maddy, Sailor Grape, and Silvrei 

Also, currently, its 6-2 in favor of Heero/Usagi.  I'm closing polls at my next chapter.

Right, and because I didn't mention before, ages are as follows: 

The Inner Senshi/Gundarn Pilots--2l Yrs. 

Setsuna/Haruka/Michiru--24 yrs 

Hotaru-14 

I'll leave the couples up to your imagination for now. And just because one of the girls maybe the first to meet one of guys, that doesn't mean that they are a couple. 

(~~~~ = Begin Flashback 

~~~~) = End Flashback 

DISCLAIMER: Please place standard phrase here.  (AKA: Don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Advil, please do not sue.) 

**Hands of Fate**; **Cbanges in** **Destiny **

**Chapter 4: In** **which a** **chance meeting occurs **

**Bv: AutumnHime **

Usagi woke up, groaning. Her eyes were crusted not from lack of sleep but too much. The little demons inside her head had decided to hold a rock concert and the blood in her head beat in time to the bass. 

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Ami greeted, smiling. She stood in the doorway of Usagi's bedroom, a wooden serving tray in her hands. "I brought you some Advil, a glass of water, and breakfast." 

"I love you Ami! For this, you can have my fortune when I make one." Usagi exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that the pounding she heard was not from construction down the street, but from her headache. 

"Ugggghhhhh." Perfect peach hands clutched at Usagi's temples. She shook her head to drive out the pain. A sudden flash of...a black cat with dark eyes and a crescent...scar on its forehead popped into her head. Usagi violently twisted her head back and forth. Another image, this one of a young teenager telling her to "study more"… 

Low moans issued from the prostrate girl. 

Ami moved swiftly. The turquoise, blue, and aqua skirt she wore swirled around her legs as she strode to the bed. She quickly dumped the tray on the table next to it and grabbed the bottle of Advil and glass of water. 

Usagi rocked back and forth, unaware of Ami's movements until Ami rested her cool, dry hand upon Usagi's forehead. 

The pain didn't clear at that touch, but it faded into the background, sharp driving knives becoming dull scissors.     Usagi looked at her blue-haired friend in amazement and in consternation. "H. .How did you do that?"

 Ami ignored the question. "Here," She offered the blonde three tablets and a perspiring glass of water. 

Usagi took the medicine gratefully, but still eyed her doctor friend as if she was just seeing the twenty-one year old for the first time. 

Ami looked...the same. Her blue hair rested almost at the small of her back. Her bangs just brushed the tops of her worry-filled eyes. Ami was still the same 5'9" she had always been. Her fashion sense was as keen as ever, comfortable rather than cutting edge. 

Ami smiled. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Her voice had a misty quality. Comforting, true, but in the sense that one is surrounded, not necessarily by friends. 

Usagi went back to her friend's eyes. That was the change. Whenever Ami smiled, normally it was just happy. A little worried occasionally, but her smiles usually made her eyes sparkle like sapphires. This smile didn't. Her eyes still held shadows...sadness and a little tainted joy, tainted because it seemed as if the joy was something that shouldn't have been there. Like something Ami wanted was going to happen, but it was not a good thing. 

"Ami..." She stopped her futile attempt, and her friend stood up, brisk and business-like. 

"Better get up, Usa," she winked over her shoulder, whatever had been there melting like shadows when light has been directly shined upon them. "We don't want to be late for work." 

Usagi groaned. "Arrrggghhh. Some days... work is just a pain in the butt!" 

Sunlight laughter drew the two girls attention to the door. Minako stood in the doorway, dressed in a gauzy coral, pink, and melon outfit. "You say that everyday, cos. And everyday, you get up and go, because you like the people." 

Usagi, headache gone thanks to the Advil, stared at Mina, chin toward chest, head down, but eyebrows raised and azure eyes looking up from underneath her bangs. Her face depicted the expression "ExCUse me." Suddenly, her face split wide, lips stretched from corner to corner. She thrust out her hands, "You've caught me, Mina. I'm guilty of it. Arrest me!" 

Mina laughed again as she turned on her heel, Ami following close behind. "Get ready quick, Usa.  Ames and I are leaving soon, Makoto's left for The Flying Dutchman and Haruka's already gone to her job at the car shop." 

"I'll be down in a few, minna!" Usagi called, shoving off her covers and striding towards the cherry-wood dresser holding her clothes. 

She grabbed a pair of black slacks with boot cut flares from the bottom drawer. Tugging on the crescent moon carved middle drawer, she pulled it wide open and started tossing shirts left and right. Usagi finally decided upon a white sleeveless tank top, and she grabbed a black men's dress shirt as a cover up. Black boots completed her outfit and she quickly pulled her blonde, mid-thigh hair back into a loose braid. Small dangling silver star earrings hung from her ears, jangling as she pulled open her room door and dashed down the stairs. 

Mina and Ami, who had heard Usagi's door open, had just turned the knob to the front door of the house when Usagi landed on the floor next to them. 

"I'm ready to go!" 

Mina and Ami studied their respective watches, one orange, the other turquoise. 

"Wow!" Mina whistled softly, dramatically "Four minutes flat!" 

"She's broken her record of five minutes!" Ami teased, shooing her friends out the now-wide door. 

"You GUYS!" Usagi flounced her arms, silvery laughter fountaining upwards, tickling the air. The two other girls' laughter followed it, sparkling bright. 

"Come on," Ami urged, still grinning. She opened the door of a hunter green SUV, and unlocked the rest of the doors automatically. Mina and Usagi climbed in as well, and the trio was off to work. 

Mina left the car first. She had just received her first commission as a commercial interior designer, and her new employer wanted to meet with her to give her an idea of the effect that the company was going for. 

"Don't forget, I'm off of work at one for lunch!" She waved good-bye towards her friends. 

The SUV pulled away from the curb and as the distance between the two widened her thoughts turned darker and darker. She reflected upon the meeting yesterday and all that Setsuna had said. 

(~~~~~~ 

"It was bound to happen one day. We all knew that once those youma began to emerge that we were not going to get the chance at a normal life."

~~~~~~) 

All they had worked for, all the youma they had fought, all the times they had gone on simply because if they didn't Usagi would be drawn into the mess again, what was it for if Usagi would have had to fight anyway? Minako wondered. She remembered the pain and horror of her own awakening... 

(~~~~~ 

Rain streamed down crystalline panes of glass, never stopping. It was strange, considering the weather reports had said rain was coming, they were always wrong. 

Minako sighed. She had to get home. She had homework to do, three tons or so, and if she didn't get back to the house, she would never finish. But the clouds continued weeping, despite her wishes to the contrary. 

"Oh well, time to get wet," she resigned herself to the pleasure of dripping hair, smudging mascara, and sopping clothes. 

"Bye, Motoki!" the blonde limply waved towards her waiter-friend at the Arcade, stepping out into the downpour. Minako immediately became drenched. She simply shook her head, and looked up to the heavens as if to say, 'Why me?' 

Other people, cozy and safe in parkas or cars scurried alongside the small stooped figure of the teenager. Her trudging steps emphasized the dreariness of the day as the normally cheerful senior in highschool walked back to the apartment she shared with four other girls. 

In an effort to keep the rain out of her face, Minako stared at the ground, not paying attention to where she walked. The blonde ran into an object. She looked up to make sure that whomever she had run into was unhurt. 

The woman in front of her was petite. Her red hair looked dry despite the rain pouring down, and she wore a black flowing skirt and white halter top despite the chilly precipitation. 

"I'm..." Minako began, but the woman interrupted her. 

Bottomless green eyes met sky ones, almost as if: Minako thought, the woman looked into her soul. 

"No," The strange redhead's voice was indescribable, neither alto nor soprano, neither melodic nor dissonant, neither velvet nor steel.  The redhead shivered, infinite sadness hidden behind her soft, compelling tones "It is I who am sorry, Minako Aino. But she needs help." The woman looked away, drawing Minako's speechless attention towards the direction she looked. 

When Minako noticed nothing, she turned back.  The woman was gone. 

Minako shook her head to clear it, blonde hair swinging violently.  "Weird lady...How'd she know my name?" 

A scream forced Minako's attention away from her silent contemplation of the stranger's words. A child, helpless in the face of traffic, stood in the middle of the road. A teddy bear that she had probably dropped lay in a muddy puddle. On the other side of the road, a frantic mother dashed back and forth. Minako looked down the street. A semi-truck racing at 60 miles per hour straight towards the child hit its brakes in an effort to stop before child was hit. The slick surface of the tarred road hindered its progress. Thirty feet, twenty-five, twenty... She would never make it, but she had to try. 

The blonde began to run, despite the futile nature. Seventeen feet, fifteen, eleven ... The rain quieted, the wind stopped howling. The hum of her heartbeat became deafening. Her palms began to tingle as Minako concentrated all of her energy on reaching the child before the semi smashed her. Nine feet, eight, seven... 

"NOOOOO!!!" Minako shrieked. "I won't let it happen!" Six feet, five, four...A strange wind blew out of no where, swirling her hair upwards. Unconsciously, she twisted her wrist, then flung her arm outwards, screaming words that she had never thought of before. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!" Three feet, two... and the miraculous happened. A golden chain formed of heart-shaped links whipped out towards the child, grabbing her around the waist. One foot, one-half, one quarter... and the child stood at the curb beside her whimpering in fear. Minako swayed, images pouring into her head of doing that exact thing hundreds of other times, facing off against strange-looking creatures, talking cats: white and black, and eight other women standing next to her against a golden-eyed woman. 

The little girl looked up. Minako managed to smile reassuringly before blacking out, falling head first into…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) 

A hand touched her shoulder. 

"AHHHHHHH!" A short bark of a scream banged in the air as Minako spun around, knocking the hand away. 

"Sorry, ma'am." Shaggy platinum hair hung into eyes bluer than her own. "I was just trying to make sure you were all right…"

Minako ran a hand through her hair. How long had she been out like that? "I apologize for screaming. Thank you for your concern."

The man in front of her smiled. "No prob.  It's just that you looked as if you were experiencing a nightmare while awake." 

"Thanks." Minako smiled wryly, glancing at her watch. "I have to run, sir. I have a meeting to get to. Thanks again for trying to help a stranger." 

The man in the gray Armani suit looked down at his silver Rolex as well. "So do I! Maybe we'll meet again." He strode off towards a granite building.

 He's cute, Minako thought, daydreaming for a minute. She then "Eep"'ed as she glanced at her watch again, and hurried off towards her appointment. 

         Imagine her surpise when she finally arrived at her appointment and the secretary led her into a large dark-colored wood paneled room.  A hand gestured her into a seat, the person not looking up as he continued his phone conversation.

         "I know, Heero," he said.  "Look, I have an interview to conduct.  I know what I have to do."  "Okay."  "I'll hook up with Trowa later today."  "Sayonara, Heero."

         The man looked up, brushing his silvery blonde bangs back from his forehead.  His blue eyes widened as they alit upon Minako standing in front of him and a slight blush pinkened his cheeks.  He smiled slowly.  "Well, I guess we did meet again.  We have time for a proper introduction now.  You are?"

         "Minako Aino, the commercial interior designer, sir."  The blonde held her hand out.  "And you?"

         The man took her hand, shaking it firmly.  "Quatre Raberba Winner."

*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*__*_*_*__*__*_**__*_*__*__*__*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

There's Chapter Four (At least, the first part of Chapter four)

I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading, I hope you'll continue to do so, and don't forget to review.

AutumnHime

  



	5. In Which Emerald meets Indigo

The long awaited chapter five has begun!  Thanks to these people for reviewing....I adore you all!

**Moonchild DJ **Thank you, thank you…I'll keep writing! (Especially b/c I love your reviews!) **Cute: **I've updated, see!** Maddy**:  Glad you enjoyed it!  **psystar1**:  Your vote is welcome; ** Jia^eR aKa HiKari: **I'm writing, I'm writing!  **~Bashful~: **We'll see;  **Sailor Grape: ** no, it doesn't sound like Minako had a good time, does it?

**Hands of Fate; Changes in Destiny**

**Chapter Five: In which Lightning meets Death**

**By:  AutumnHime**

               At the same time Mina exited the green SUV to start her new job, Makoto stood in front of a grey stone establishment.  A small hanging sign in front of the wide double oak doors proclaimed _The Lightning Dragon(1).  The building in front of her, with its great light and awesome bay windows, belonged solely to her.  Her chestnut hair trailed down her back as she gazed proudly upon the old-fashioned wooden sign._

               Makoto sighed.  "There are just some things I can never get over!"  she murmured giddily.  "My own restaurant."

               She slowly walked around to the back of the store, taking the brass-bound key chain that held her three most important items on it.  The two keys to the restaurant, and an old, old photo that she had found in her subspace pocket...a picture of Usagi, Minako, Rei, herself, and Ami in their sailor uniforms.  The mirror behind them, however, reflected something strange...it reflected them as they were in real life...happy-go-lucky teenagers that, two months after the picture was taken, would not have been alive to enjoy that memory.  

               "NO!"  she commanded herself, shoving that stray thought of the past into the farthest compartment from her current thoughts.  

               Taking the old-fashioned brass key, she placed it into the lock of the less impressive back door and twisted.  At the same time, she called her transformation wand into existence right next to the wall,  pressing it into a hidden catch.  The delivery door opened smoothly.  

               Makoto stepped inside, her gauzy green skirt flirting with her hiking boot clad feet, both complemented by the rosy raw silk shell.  She twisted, hitting the light switch.  Electricity filled the air as one by one, great flourescent lights buzzed on, illuminating the spotless chrome, white, and steel of the kitchen.  

               Makoto strolled towards the swinging doors on the other side of the room, running emerald tipped fingers across the immaculate surfaces, taking items needed for breakfast dishes...omelette pans, egg holders, waffle makers... off of the shelves.   

               She flowed into the main area of the tidy diner.  Sunlight had just kissed the horizon, and rays of gold ran like children in through the windows.  The room was open, the tables secluded but friendly.  Light colored orchard woods like cherry and apple created the dazzling patterns in the floor.  When everything was ready for breakfast hours, there would be vases of fresh morning flowers and white table covers to sophisticate the area.  

               Makoto moved on.  She leisurely unlocked the entry doors, then moved to the front doors, unlocking those and throwing them open to welcome all who would come.  She then began her daily routine of taking all the chairs off of the tables. 

               In the midst of Makoto's morning start, Usagi breezed in, fresh wildflowers in her hand. This too had become part of Makoto's routine.  

               "Morning, Mako-chan!"  Usagi cried.  "Everything ready to get started?"

               "Sure, Usa!"  The sight of Usagi this morning brought back the stray thought of the past--and the issues that had been discussed the day before.  Makoto halted in her setting the chairs to rights.

               "Mako-chan?  Are you all right?"  A frown marred the happy features of Usagi's face.

               "I'm fine.  Usa-chan, would you mind finishing setting everything up?  I have a new recipe I want to try out this morning and I'm not sure how much time I'll need."

               "Okay, Makoto."  Usagi agreed, watching Makoto stride back into the kitchen.  Her thoughts were racing.  That made two out of four friends acting strangely.  What was going on?

                  In the kitchen, Makoto stared without seeing at the stainless steel collander in her hands.  Usagi...her princess, her best friend, her savior.  She always seemed to be drawn back to the fighting, no matter what happened, or how hard the Senshi tried.  What was it...?

(~~~~~~~~

               "Hi!"  A blonde girl, wimpy in appearance, with the craziest hair-do possible, greeted Makoto as she walked into the latest restaurant that might possibly need a new chef.  

               "Hello..."  Makoto replied, wondering 

               The petite female in front of her reached for some menus.  "How many...?"

               "What?"  Makoto asked, shaking her head.

               "How many people in your party?"  Blondie asked again.

               "I'm not here to eat.  I'm here to apply for a job as chef."  Makoto angrily replied.  Was the girl trying to make fun of her?  This was a Nouveau Riche restaurant...like fifty bucks for a decent dinner.  The clothes she had on should have alerted Blondie to the fact she wasn't a customer.  

               "Whoa,"  Blue eyes looked up in hurt.  "I didn't mean anything.  I'm supposed to ask that question."

               Deep breath, Makoto.  You have eaten out before...it is a standard question.  "Okay..."

               "Usagi Tsukino, at your service, ma'am.  If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to the manager."

               Fifteen minutes later, Makoto had a job as a chef at the Alabama Canon.

               It started immediately.  

               Usagi walked back with her to the kitchen.  "Guys, this is ..."  She introduced the tall, auburn-haired girl to three men standing around in the kitchen.

               "Makoto Kino,"  Makoto finished.

               "She's the new chef."  

               The first guy, tall and with arrogance screaming from his pores,stepped up.  "So  you think you can hack being a chef, girly?"

               "Yeah," the two guys echoed behind him.  "Wanna be.  Bet you don't know an onion from a leek."  

               Usagi moved, stepping in front of Makoto, small body tense.  "Leave her alone, Jay.  She's done nothing to you.  I bet she's a better cook than all of you combined, and if you mess with her, you mess with me."

               Makoto stared in wonder at the pig-tails and buns pixie in front of her.  She actually thought that she could protect her against these brutes?  

               "Umm...Usagi..."

               A doorbell chimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~)

               Makoto blinked, confused green orbs staring back in a contorted manner from the inside of the steel bowl she held.  

               A doorbell never went off in her hearing on the day she first met Usagi.  What was up?

               Usagi banged through the serving doors.  

               "We have breakfast customers, Mako-chan.  They would both like this morning's special."

               "Uhhhh..."  Mako blinked at her friend.

               "Are you sure you're okay?"  Usagi asked marching up and standing toe to toe with the taller female.  She peered into Makoto's eyes.

               "I'm fine, Usa-chan, really I am.  I heard you.  Two breakfast specials, coming up."

               Usagi shrugged, grabbed some crystal glasses from the black- and white- tiled wall, and backed out the way she had come in.

               Makoto turned back to her reverie, automatically reaching for the items she needed to make breakfast.  What good was it to be the Senshi of Jupiter if you tried and tried and tried to protect the one person who had been willing to stand up for you and they had to fight anyway?   Where was the point in her having suffered the way she had that day four and a half years ago to get her powers if Usagi would have to suffer as well?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               The heavens smiled, azure sky lightening the rest of the world to match the cheerful happiness of the golden sun.  A young teenager with long hair strolled arm in arm through the gracefully bent trees with her first grow-up boyfriend, Scott (2).  

               Her chestnut hair swayed gently againsther back as emerald eyes gazed up dreamily at the handsome clean-cut young man. She had dressed up especially for this date, their six-month anniversary.  She had carefully chosen  a light blue cotton skirt that swirled around her ankles and a lacy white peasant blouse complete with ruffles and wide cuffs that complemented it nicely.  Her two-inch brown sandals, small rose earrings and the single daisy in her hair completed the romantic outfit.  Yet despite Makoto's happiness, even she could sense the distance between herself and her boyfriend.  He did not look down at her adoringly, or even fondly.

               As they reached a deserted playground near the center of the park, Scott drew back.  He grasped Makoto's pink-tipped fingers hard.  He then pulled away.  

               Makoto's features changed. They went from happy to confused in the blink of an eye.

               "What's wrong, Scott?"   

               "Makoto..." The light baritone sounded strained.  "Makoto, I don't know how to say this..."  

               "What is it, Scott?"  

               The brunette boy carelessly ran a hand through his neatly styled hair, and then did it again.  "Makoto..."  He began again.

               Makoto just stared, green eyes wide, noticing that the temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees, and that clouds had rapidly formed from nowhere, blocking the sweet sunlight and darkening the day.  She knew what was coming.

               "Scott, I...I love you...please..."  She stuttered.

               "Makoto, I'm sorry.  We can't see each other anymore.  My parents think you're a bad influence on me.  After all, you gotten kicked out of three schools in the last five months.  They've found me a girl that they say I should be much happier with."  He said this in a rehearsed manner, as if it had been practiced over and over one hundred times.  

               It probably had been, Makoto thought desperately.  Scott's parents had probably written it out for him beforehand.  "Scott, please, I...I...I love you."

               "And besides," Scott drew himself up.  "I don't think that I could keep dating a girl that dresses like you do.  Do you know what you look like?"

               Makoto reached out, not noticing the tears running down her face.  "Please???"

               "Get away from me!"  Scott took a step back, as if her touch were contaminated.  He looked at her in disgust as her carefully applied mascara ran down her cheeks.  She had a look of desperate hope on her face, as if it were all a bad dream.  He shook his head contemptuously, turned on his heel, and strode away.

               "SCOTT!"  Makoto cried, not realizing that the water on her face did not come only from her tears, but from the sky above her as well.  

               Makoto sank to her knees and sobbed, becoming more and more soaked as the minutes ticked by.  She took no heed of it.  She only felt cold irradiating her body, enfusing her heart with ice.  

               Suddenly, the rain stopped dripping upon her, and a heavy weight enfolded her shoulders in its warmth.

               "Makoto,"  a gentle voice that was as familiar to Makoto as her own drew her eyes upward, even as her shoulder was grasped lightly to bring her up to her feet.  "C'mon Makoto, let's get you home."

               The man in front of her was her best friend, a brother of heart and spirit, a soul-friend.  His name was Ken.  

               "Ken," Makoto said, trying to get her teeth to stop chattering.  "What are you doing here?"  

               Ken began pulling her along down the concrete path.  "I was wandering about when the rain hit, and this path is the quickest to the front gate of the park. Lucky coincidence that I came this way, huh?"

               "Oh Ken..." Makoto cried, throwing her arms around her friend, head on his shoulder, as she wept out the pain of her first broken heart.  

               Ken awkwardly patted her back, blue eyes concerned and tender.  

               "Well, looky here,"  a voice drawled, chilling in its lack of emotion. 

               Ken and Makoto both jumped, their heads jerking toward the sound. 

               A bald teenager in black leather pants and spike bracelet and necklace leaned insolently against a lamppost.  Three other similarly dressed young men with different kinds of nasty looking weapons were gathered around him, much like dogs panting at their master's heel.  

               Ken roughly shoved Makoto behind him.  "Makoto, run"  he hissed, not looking back.

               She did as commanded until she noticed that he wasn't behind her.  She found herself on a platform about fifteen feet above her previous position.  The next words the leader of the pack issued caused a chill to run up her spine.

               "Your money or your life."  He threatened.

               "I have nothing on, me, punk!"  Ken spat back, carefully looking for where Makoto had run off to.  

               "Then I guess you forfeit your life."  The boss gestured towards Ken, and the pack of dogs swooped in for the kill.  

               "He will die if you don't help him."  A sparkling silvery voice came from out of nowhere.  

               Makoto jumped, startled for the third time that day.  A woman stood next to her, in white leather pants and a wine red tunic that were dagged at the sleeves. 

               "Wha...What did you say?"  Makoto stuttered.  

               "He will die if you don't help him, Makoto, Sailor Jupiter."  The woman replied again, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.  

               "But what can I do?  Do you have a cell phone?" Makoto frantically raced through her options, letting the strange comment go as a heat of the moment remark.

               Again, it seemed as if the woman divined her thoughts.  "By the time the police get here, it will be too late.  You must help him, Makoto!"  

               Makoto glanced at Ken, who indeed was in trouble.  He was bleeding heavily from several gashes, and multiple bruises had formed on the visible portions of his arms.  

               "But what can I do?"  Makoto asked again, only to discover that the woman had disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

               A scream hit the air.  Ken was down on one knee, and his nose had begun to bleed.  Makoto began to race towards the scene, heedless of the harm that the dangerous dregs of society might cause her.  

               "KEN!!!" She shrieked.  The people below looked up as she barreled towards them from above.  

               The leader turned around as well, and that was when she noticed the small gun in his hand.  It was aimed at Ken.  

               "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  She screamed, tumbling down the hill faster.  She kept her view locked upon the leader as he cocked the gun back, still looking at her.  He grinned maliciously.  

               Makoto knew she couldn't let it end that way.  Her heart raced, knocking against her ribcage in a frantic attempt to get out.  The air around her crackled with electricity.  She swung her harms faster, and faster, pumping her legs harder and harder.  

               The leader's finger tightened on the trigger.  

               A backwards four sign flashed on Makoto's forehead.  Her once pink nail polished darkened to a forest green, and she drew her arm back in an unconscious gesture.  Without understnading her actions, she skidded to a halt and threw her arm forwards with all of her might, shouting  "Jupiter Thunder Clap ZAP!!!"

               Soundless thunder crashed about the petrified group.  The leader of the gang fired at Ken.  And a green ball of lightning struck both the gun and the bullet, destroying both, and badly burning the leader.

               The gang stared in horror at the chestnut-haired beauty.  And then they turned tail and ran.  

               Makoto strove to fight the endless stream of images crashing into her head.  She staggered towards Ken, and fainted right into his arms as the first siren pierced the air...

~~~~~~~~~~~~)

               Two sharp raps drew Makoto back into the present.  She noticed that the food she had been cooking was gone, which meant that she had probably finished the two specials while trapped in her rememberances. 

               "Excuse me, doll, but I was looking for the genius whose cooking this was."  A young man, about her age, Makoto guessed, stood in the doorway.  He seemed to be close to six feet and his white linen suit looked kind of rumpled, like it had been slept in.  His hair was longer than her own and had been pulled back into a ponytail.

               The man cleared his throat.

               "Huh...Oh," Makoto shook her head.  "I don't know what's wrong with me," She laughed nervously.  "I'm the chef and owner of this restaurant, sir."  She held out her hand, expecting a firm handshake.

               She was pleasantly surprised when the indigo-eyed stranger brought her hand to his lips in a delicate greeting.  

               "Duo Maxwell, Ms..."  The man's voice was lyrical, masculine but with a hint of music to it, like dark chocolate on a full moon.  

               "Makoto Kino, Mr. Maxwell.  And I'm glad you liked the special."  

               Another voice drifted through the open door, those one...more unused sounding.  "Duo!  Let's go."  

               "Well, that would be my friend Trowa, so I guess I better run...it was nice meeting you Ms. Kino.  I hope we meet again."  The stranger's look caused Makoto to blush, and the man chuckled as he exited the door.  

               "I hope so to, Duo Maxwell."  Makoto murmured, and turned back to her cooking.

*_*_*_*_*_**_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

               Two robed figures looked into a crystal ball, watching the scenario unfold.  "Oh, you will meet again,"  One whispered.  "My word on it."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

(1)  Last chapter, I called Makoto's restaurant the Flying Dutchman.  I am changing it due to prior ownership problems.  (My friends declared that name their own for a restaurant they plan to build)

(2)  So what was Makoto's first boyfriend's real name?  I made this one up.

Note:  Voting will be closed next chapter!  So if you want to a chance to make a decision...speak up now or forever hold your peace.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. (It was my longest yet.  Five pages, at 10 font)  

Ja ne!

AutumnHime


	6. In which A Mercurian Silence falls

My thanks to:  

               **Silver Tiger: votes noted, ****Heart Soul:  Thank you! = ) ****alexz:  I'm glad somebody knows....let's pretend that I knew (which I didn't) that her first bf's names was Freddy & changed it due to the different time period...(Must remember to go back and watch the 2nd? season of SM) = )! ****Firefly Princess: I'm glad you enjoyed my story--I enjoy reading your enthusiastic reviews = P!  ****Zero: votes duly tallied.  ****the Desert Fox:  Do you have random conversations w/ random people, too?  Thanks for the support!**

And voting has closed:  The polls ended with only two against Usagi and Heero, and a myriad other votes for couples.  Therefore, Usagi and Heero it is.  Also, sorry to the one person who voted against Rei/Wufei, but Rei/Wufei is it.  The other three...I'm still leary about.  I like the couples that have been voted for, but the ones I wanted in this story are different...so if you don't mind, I'm going to take my time and think about how to revise the situation. 

****

**Hands of Fate; Changes in Destiny**

**Chapter 6:  In which a Mercury Silence falls**

**By:  AutumnHime**

****

               Ami waved goodbye to Usagi, hoping that the blonde had a better day than Ami was sure to have.  Brushing back her navy hair from her face, she glanced up into the rearview mirror, smiled a sad, soft little smile, and eased up off of the brakes.  She pulled the SUV into main-stream traffic, and let her mind wander where it would.    

               Is it bad of me to wish that Usagi knows all of our secrets, and becomes the friend, the leader, the _person I knew?  The Senshi of Ice and Wisdom wondered.  Is it so terrible that I want her back?  She grinned wryly, thinking about that statement.  It wasn't as if she had lost Usagi...no, Usagi still seemed to be the same, a little more serious now, more...punctual, but lacking the depth perhaps, that the Usagi back then  had.  This time's Usagi still had the same light, the same laughter, the same quality that drew all of the Senshi, from the withdrawn and yet fiercely loyal Outer Senshi, to the more interactive and fiercely loyal Inner Senshi.  She was still Usagi, but without being Sailor Moon, without knowing that she was their saviour, their Messiah, their Tsuki-no-Hime, without being able to understand their concern for her safety, Usagi lacked the empathy she had gained as her powers from the moon had developed.  The pain, suffering, and despair; the joy, happiness, and friendship of their years as friends on earth a millennia or more ago had tempered the then Usagi.  She had always been friendly and giving, but she became...more than she was before her first transformation.  It was just...(1)_

               "OMIGODDESS!!!!!!!!!!"  SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!  Ami surfaced from her thoughts in time to put the brake pedal to the metal.  The world  blurred together for a few moments than jolted back into stillness, as the slender woman in the driver's seat slammed back into her chair. The driver of the red corvette in front of her gave her a puzzled glare.  She was glad that her windows were tinted.

               "Ami, my friend,"  the cobalt-eyed woman spoke to herself, shaking at the near miss.  "Pay attention to the road!  You aren't going to do anyone any good by becoming street pizza.  Your worries will be there when you get to work... think about them then." 

               There were no more mishaps as Ami finished her drive to the small clinic she worked at. 

               As she strode into the cool interior of the brownstone building, gauzy skirt tugged this way and that by the playful wind, Ami greeted her colleagues and work-friends.  She didn't stop to talk, rather she strode on to her office.  She had several calls to make before she began her rounds, and her rounds began in a half-hour. 

               She entered the quiet room with a feeling of satisfaction.  The office was relatively large and airy with two floor-to-ceiling windows.  Swirls of blue and turquoise with hidden flashes of silver covered the walls.   A painting on the south wall shone with bright reds, warm golds, and sunny yellows.  The placement made her able to ignore it when she needed tranquility, but a futon on the opposite wall meant that when she needed energy,  she had something to look at.

               Ami turned towards the desk, intending to get started on her phone calls.  A knock on the open door caught her attention.  Straightening, she turned around, a smiled on her face.  The smile remained as she froze when she saw the new comer.

               "Hi, Ami!"  a pretty woman greeted the elfin-esque doctor.  The woman appeared mid-twenties perhaps, with her sandy hair in two large corkscrew curls.  She was tall and yet very feminie, despite the green fatigue-like clothes.  

               "SALLY!"  Ami practically shrieked, dashing up to the taller woman.  In a move that was almost completely out-of-character with Ami's normally professional attitude, the blue-haired woman had thrown her arms around the taller form of Sally Po and gave her a brief hug.  

               "It's good to see you to, Ami!  I missed your expertise on the field this last expedition."  Sally declared.  

               Ami laughed.  "Yeah right.  Like you aren't ten times the doctor I am.  Besides,"  she added, her voice softening, "I have commitments here on earth.  You know that."

               Sally nodded.  "But you never tell me what!  We've been friends since before the break-out of the war.  I wish you would tell me!"

               Ami simply sighed, turned around and sat on the arm of one of the comfy chairs her office contained.  She contemplated the wall paintings before replying, "I would if I could...but I can't."  

               Sally looked at her younger friend.  Ami looked exhausted and, the green-eyed Preventer did not want to burden her any further by pressing harder.  "So what have you been up to?"  she asked, changing the subject.

               "This and that."  Ami replied vaguely.  "Sally, stop standing in the doorway." she scolded, her mood changing with the speed of a tsunami.  "People are going to think I'm rude."

               Sally obeyed, her military fatigues rustling as she eased herself into the other of the comfy arm chairs.    

               Ami grinned at her friend.  "So how are you and your partner getting along?  From your letters, he and you mix like oil and water except in battle."  

               Sally laughed.  "I'm still trying to convince him that women aren't 'baka onnas' and that if he calls a female in my presence 'weak', he isn't going to be very comfortable for a week or two.  I have him well enough trained that he doesn't call me either names anymore, at least.  Otherwise, Wufei still has a long way to go."

               "Wufei?" Ami pressed.  "This is the first time you've ever mentioned his name before."

               Sally looked thoughtful for a few minutes, eyes focused inward.  "I don't know why.  I don't question your trustworthiness, and I doubt you'll ever meet him. I mean it's rare enough that you and I see eachother, and we are both doctors."

               "Hmmm..." Ami hummed for a bit.  "I guess.  And I never asked about him or his name so I suppose that's another reason.  Oh well, forget about that last bit."  She waved her hand for a bit before dropping it back into her lap.  She had slid down the chair of the arm to a much more relaxed position,  one of her navy flats slipping off of her heel to dangle by her toes.  "So what does bring you to my humble realm, Sally?"  

               Sally smiled wistfully.  "I'm here half on assignment, half on vacation.  Wufei's temporarily assigned somewhere else, but I'm here to play doctor, although I doubt I'll be needed.  I thought I'd take a break and come visit you.  Sure beats waiting for nothing to happen!" 

               "I'm glad you did come, Sally," Ami declared earnestly.  "You've given me a nice surprise to my routine."  

               Sally had just started to reply when the navy -haired woman's eyes flew up in shock.  She glanced at her watch before violently jumping to her feet from the awkward, if comfortable, position she had been in.  

               "What is it Ami?"

               "It's time for my rounds, Sal."  The pixie-like woman gasped out, dashing around the room, grabbing her stethoscope, clipboard, pen, and various other slightly ominous looking tools.  She stopped abruptle, thinking hard.  To Sally, it looked as if a hurricane had simply stopped.  No slowing winds, lessening rains, anything, accompanied the action.  Just rising action and then bang two-ton brick wall hitting you in the face.  

               Ami's voice woke her up from the hyperbolic descriptions her mind was bungling.  "Sally...Mercury to Sally, wake up!" She snapped in front of her face.

               "Huh..what?"

               "Do you want to come with me on my rounds?" Ami asked, drawing out the words.  

               "Ummm...no, actually I think I'd better be getting back to my place of employ. How about lunch?"  Sally offered.

               "Sure!  If you don't mind joining some other friends of mine.  I think you'll like them!"  Ami added to her enthusiastic agreement.  It would be nice to spend time with someone besides her Sailor Scout friends.   
               "Okay...Should I meet you here?"  Sally asked, as they stepped out of the office.  Ami turned and locked the door, using some kind of wacky looking turquoise key.  

               "That's fine.  How about we meet at one?"

               "Great.  I'll see you then."  Sally shouldered the bag that she had held unobtrusively.  "Have fun on your rounds, Ames!"  She called, waking away, throwing her hand up in a little farewell.

               "Oh, I will."  Ami yelled back, voice promisingly threatening. (2) They laughed as they drew further apart.

               Ami moved gracefully down the hall, a calm deep river with many hidden undercurrents. The white, sterile passageway made the Senshi of Mercury's walk appear both out of place and right at home.  As Ami walked she slipped back into her normal routine as if Sally Po had never interrupted her organized schedule.  Easing back into her regular day, however, left Ami time to think about Usagi and the obstacles that were forming.  

               "Stop!"  she muttered forcefully to herself.  "Finish your rounds then contemplate."  Ami's spoken self-directed commands left several of her co-workers staring at her.  Ami blushed delicately at the attention, yet the commands did the trick,  leaving Ami grateful, but not for long.  She finished her rounds quickly, and ducked outside to an inner courtyard for fresh air.  

               "I hate hospital air!"  Ami declared aloud, breathing deeply of the floral scents.  She moved towards a rose bush, and plucked an early-blooming white one from it's spot on the bush.  Somthing pricked the delicate skin of Ami's million-dollar hands, and she glanced down quickly.  Blood welled and memories flowed from that tiny wound.

(----------------------------------- 

               Silver lightning streaked by and shadows flew past. Delicious smells of chocolate, rich and heavy, combined with the spicier scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and apples.  Misty signs of breath floated like small clouds.  Near the street, carolers shifted about as the words to the song 'Silver Bells' drifted through the air as glorious as any choir of angels. Icy crystals hung like tiny chilled diamonds in midnight blue hair.  

               Ami laughed with the fantasy of it all. Golden globes illuminated the fairy-tale winter wonderland scene. It was almost Christmas and even the most studious of teenagers couldn't spend such a night as this inside.  The snowy atmosphere outside of the apartment she and her mom shared had drawn her out, moth to flame...or perhaps snow-maiden to the first major snow-fall of winter.  Ami simply stood under the already fairy-dusted branches of an ash tree enjoying the scenery.  It was almost as if a war wasn't going on, and there wasn't anything to worry about.  Everybody glowed with the happiness that only a truly perfect evening could provide. She sighed, about to turn around. 

               Thwack!  Something solid hit Ami square in the back of the royal blue parka she wore.  

               Spinning around, Ami tried to find her mysterious assailant. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her.  She closed her eyes, briefly shutting out their aquamarine glory, as she strategized about where someone wishing to engage in a snowball fight would hide.  

               THUD Thwap!  This time a whole pile of snow fell on top of Ami's head.  The cold wet feeling of slowly melting snow stung Ami's flesh.   She shook her head to dislodge more snow and caught sight of the culprit.  

               "You wanna play?"  A sandy haired woman, the instigator, asked.  "I'm in the mood for a snowball fight." 

               Ami was surprised when she heard her answer.  "Sure.  Let's go."

               And they were off...the sandy haired tomboy and the navy haired bookworm dashed about the park until they were breathless, trading insults and snowballs indiscriminately.  They accidently hit another tall teen with freaky dark hair that had been leaning against a tree once, but since no reprisals besides an emerald laser glare were forth coming, they kept it up. Finally they collapsed in a snow drift, laughing and giggling like little children do when they're trying to get away with something naughty.  

               Ami finally got control of herself.  "That's the most fun I've had in a while," she admitted to the woman lying beside her.  "I'm Ami Mizuno." She held out a sapphire-dyed woolen glove.

               "Whoooo..." The tawny stranger exhaled, and held out her hand as well.  "Sally Po."  They shook hands, the wool of Ami's gloves trying to stick to the leather of Sally's.  "Say, Ami Mizuno, since I started the fight, you want some coff..."

               A high pitched whine, like that of a helicopter...a HELICOPTER?  drowned out the rest of Sally's words.  

               "What the devil?"  Ami scrambled to her feet, looking around for the noise.

               Sally had also regained her feet. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out.  Go back to your home!  This could get dangerous."  

               "I don't care.  What's going on?  Helicopters aren't allowed here.  This is a no-fly zone."  Ami's voice climbed steadily from panicked to screeching.

               Before Sally could answer, a short rat-a-tat accompanied the sound of ice breaking, and a large splash.

               A clinically detached voice boomed from overhead.  "IF THERE ARE ANY REBEL PILOTS IN THE AREA COME OUT NOW OR INNOCENT LIVES WILL BE LOST!  HESITATE A SECOND AND THE RESPONSIBILITY OF THE OUTCOME RESTS ON YOU!"

               "They can't do that." Ami muttered furiously.  She began to run toward the lake, legs churning the snow, where the chopper noises seemed to come from.  Sally held out a hand trying to stop her, trying to tell her that the situation had already been taken care of, trying to do...something.   But she failed, and her arm dropped back to her side, shoulders sagging in defeat.  

               Meanwhile, righteous anger began to course through Ami's blood.  The bullies from the army had ruined the best night in her life and were threatening completely innocent people.  Why on earth would a Gundam pilot be here...they couldn't mean anybody else, there were no other rebel pilots of any consequence.   

               "I'll show them!  Ruin the best time I've had in forever, will they?"  Ami cried, skidding to a halt.  The helicopter loomed ahead.  Several soldiers had herded together what people hadn't run screaming from the park as hostages.  

               The detached voice boomed again. "REBEL PILOTS:  YOU HAVE  ONE MINUTE TO DECIDE.  DO YOU WANT INNOCENT LIVES TO BE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU?"

               "STOP!!!!" Ami screamed, charging right up to the helicopter.  Her blood was boiling. Several rifles simultaneously trained their sights upon her head.  Ami ignored them.  "How dare you destroy the most peaceful and perfect night this area has seen in a long time!  What gives you the right to harm anybody tonight?  Why of all nights' are you here now?"

               The voice ignored her.  "GUNDAM PILOTS, YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS."

               Ami's anger grew but her temperature began dropping.  From the scalding temperature it had been to what those thirty seconds had changed it to was at least a difference of twenty degrees.  

               She cried again, "I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP!"

               Behind Ami, and out of the sharp-eyed pilot's sight, three figures stood in the shadowy protection of the forest.  "She's brave." One of them commented sparsely.  His lean figure still leaned against the tree he had been by earlier.  

               "We have to go out there.  They're going to hurt those people, Trowa...they might hurt that girl!" His companion, who had been sitting in the treetops when Trowa got decked with snow pleaded...not whining but in earnest.  The snow blended well with his platinum hair and his innocent world-weary eyes begged with the force of one who knows that no matter how much they want to avert it, disaster is going to occur.  

               "We can't, Quatre," Sally Po sighed, "Not until Heero contacts us..."

               The exchange had taken less than ten seconds. 

               Ami, unaware of the conversation behind her, became very still.  Energy flowed through her body, from the frozen tundras of one world, to the snow-capped mountains of another.  Hail rained down around her without hitting her.  Her fingers tingles as if they had been asleep for a long time and her hand itched to move.

               "GUNDAM PILOTS YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS! OR ELSE!"  The threat was simple and vague, like all good threats.  

               A soft sigh floated upon the wind in Ami's hearing.  It sounded like two women weeping, apologizing for what was about to happen.  Ami ignored it, just as she ignored the crunch of the snow behind her.

               Her voice rose above the wind.  "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!  YOU CANNOT RUIN THIS NIGHT ANY FURTHER."  Words tumbled out of her pale blue lips without her volition and her body moved without her brain's consent.  "MERCURY BUBBLES..."  Snow blew up between the three members of the rebel force and Ami.  Wind howled only in their ears, disguising Ami's voice.  Sally later commented that it sounded as if a woman had spoken "it's the least I can do."

               The last word flew from Ami's lips, freezing the enemy soldies, unparalyzing the legs of the civilians and causing a thick mist to settle over the entire scenery.  "BLAST!"  And memories tumbled forth as two woman clothed in strange outfits wept over the part they had to play and Ami tumbled to the soft powdery ground.

-------------------------------------)

               The sound of a man's voice brought Ami back to the present once more.  "Excuse me, Dr. Mizuno."  The baritone was pleasant, a little husky from disuse.

               Ami blinked dumbfounded. Her turquoise eyes appeared turbulent and her mind focused far away before shutters droped over them.

               "Dr. Mizuno?"  The question wasn't really a question, merely a tone.  

               "Sir?"  Ami stumbled, tripping over her own tongue.  "I'm sorry, I zoned out. What did you want?"

               "A mutual friend of ours, Sally Po, asked me to drop in while I was down in this neighborhood.  She can't make your lunch today, but promises to call and reschedule."  

               "Oh,"  Ami's gaze dropped from the clear grassy one that stared as if trying to recall a dim memory.  "I'm sorry to hear that."  She looked up again.  "Thank you for telling me, Mr...?"

               "Barton...Trowa Barton.  I'd better be going."

               "Ummm...okay."  Ami's mind, still not functioning quite properly,  failed to ask any other questions of the tall slim-hipped man stepping into the hospital proper.  She didn't even say a farewell.

               This situation with Usagi has to be resolved, Ami thought.  And that's that.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(1)  Les Miserables 'On my Own' was playing while I was writing this...if that explains anything.

(2) I have no idea whether or not anybody besides myself understands what I meant by that statement.  If you have ever teased a friend and promised them retribution for something in a laughing manner...that's more or less the tone of voice I'm talking about.

I've gotten a lot of questions about plot on both this story and on another one I'm currently working on, "From Then, To Now, Til Later."  If you would like a better explanation of the story, feel free to drop me an e-mail at dragon_no_hime@yahoo.com.  Be sure to put something fanfictionny in the subject area, or I might delete it.

Thank you!  And I'm trying to update faster, but it isn't working...

AH


	7. Interlude

I read back over chapter 6 and realized that it created quite a few questions, at least in my mind.  For instance, if Sally Po and the two gundam pilots with her when she first met Ami had seen her (Ami) cast the Mercury Bubbles at the soldiers, obviously they'd know she was one of the women they are hunting for.  I have a semi-plausible explanation…here it goes:  As Ami was stepping up to confront the enemy she had begun the words to cast the Bubbles.  At the exact same moment when Ami said the last word, a wind caused by either Destiny or Fate arose, blinding the three behind her to the actions taking place in front of her.  Also, remember that their first use of their powers and the simultaneous remembrance of their powers do not cause them to change their outfits yet.  Therefore, even after the attack at the park, realizing who Ami is would be tough still.  Eventually the park incident may be used to figure it out, but that won't happen for at least three more chapters. (I think.)

         This chapter is an INTERLUDE chapter…it takes place among the five G-boys** BEFORE THEY LEFT FOR THEIR RESPECTIVE DESTINATIONS**!!!!  This is the end to the conversation in the headquarters of the Preventers.

Thanks go to:  **sandrose—**I will never update Mwahahahahaha…wait I just did…oops…foiled again…**, the Desert Fox—**your family sounds a lot like my family…except we have more of the "Ah heard tha'…" accent going for us…**, Moonchild DJ—**I agree, Sally and Ami do go well together as friends…Sally brings out a little more of Ami's loose side…**, Sailor Grape—**I'm always happy when I can create twists that even well established writers didn't see…I like Sally Po too…**, Heart Soul—**you know, I don't think you did mention the word good…

For Reviewing!!!  Once again…you people are great…and even those of you who don't review, but do read my oftimes convoluted stories deserve kudos as well.

Hands of Fate, Changes in Destiny

Interlude 

By:  AutumnHime

         Five men sat around an oaken table in the midst of a darkened conference room.  These men were the best of the best, and together they were a perfect team…at least they thought they were.  Until towards the end of a meeting involving their latest mission and a chance to work with one another once more, four out of the five's mouths dropped.  Their friend, the fairest(1) one of them all, and the most patient and diplomatic, had made an unusual request to their boss.

         "B…b…b…" Duo stuttered.  Wufei, tired of hearing "b…b…b…" slapped the long-haired man sitting next to him on the back.  Hard.  After all, it was Duo.  The indigo-eyed man glared at his Chinese friend.  "BACKUP!  QUATRE, YOU MAY NEED BACKUP, BUT THE GREAT SHINIGAMI NEVER REQUIRES BACKUP!"

         The blonde man sitting nearest the door simply glanced at Duo.  His face, so different from just a few minutes before, was haggard; robin's egg blue eyes tired.  "I…I can't help feeling as if something big is coming, guys.  And I don't think that we can handle this one on our own.  No matter how good we are together as a team, or working individually, this project is going to require special help.  Besides, there are at least eight of them, and a ninth could be wandering around anywhere.  How do you propose to find and capture them or talk to them all?  If we have to take them down individually, by the time we finish with the first one, the rest will know, and go into hiding.  DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  Quatre flared. "These people are different.  They are not like us.  They may not be evil, I don't think that they are evil, but neither was Treize, and they can take down monsters supposedly, so I don't think a little backup could hurt, do you?"

         Heero nodded, surprising everyone.  "I can see Quatre's point.  If we want to survive this one, we may have to depend on somebody else."

         Duo began spluttering again.  "B…Bu…Buuuu…But…?"

         "But what, Duo?" Trowa asked quietly.  "I may not like the idea of backup besides another Gundam Pilot, but we don't have all the skills it may take to get these people in to question them or to hold them or to help them."

         "'Those who refuse to use all of their resources to the fullest when needed, refuse to win,'" quoted Wufei. "Anonymous, The Economical General's Guide to War." (2)

         "Fine, I'm defeated.  We have backup to call upon when we need it.  Can we start making preparations now?"  Duo sighed, sinking back into his chair and pouting.

         "Let's begin."

*_*_*_*_***_*_*_*__*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

1) the fairest—not the prettiest or the most handsome.  In this case, it is meant to be the most just or it could be the face that Quatre has the lightest coloring of all of them.

2) Before you go to the library to look up this book, I made it up.

Short, yes.  Long over-due, yes.  Chance of ever being published, slim unless I get an Internet connection or my A: drive fixed.  Sorry about the delay, folks.

AH


	8. Lunchtime

Long time no see on this front, folks!  HOFCID is the story I've been ignoring the most.  Mainly because I have been having trouble developing ideas for it…so what's new about that?  Well, nothing.  Once again, I have no idea if this will ever be posted mainly because I can't print it and scan it into another computer, I can't e-mail it anywhere, I have no viable Internet connection, and I have no way to save to a disk because my A: drive refuses to read perfectly good, working disks.  Let's just hope for the best.

Hands of Fate, Changes in Destiny 

**Chapter 8:  Lunch.  Usagi runs out**

**By:  AutumnHime**

         "LUNCHTIME HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"  Usagi shouted in the kitchen.  Makoto smiled at her enthusiasm as she continued to arrange the ordered items in an artistic fashion.  The back door's bell rang twice.  Usagi bounced over to get it.  "Haruka! Mina, Ami! You are all here!"  She bounced some more.  "WE CAN EAT!"

         Two other servers entered the kitchen, grinned at the group, then walked out with their filled orders.  They were used to the lunchtime meetings of the five friends.

         "Hello, Hime."  Haruka greeted the blonde.  "Are you feeling better today?"

         "Yes, Haruka, I feel fine.  Now go wash up so we can eat.  You look like you discovered an oil field.  Mina, how did the job interview go?"  Usagi asked as she sat down at one of the few wooden pieces of furniture in the entire kitchen, the servers' table.

         "I think it went well.  Mr. Winner is really cute and seems really sweet."  Minako paused for a moment.  "Maybe I shouldn't be talking about him like this.  He is, after all, my boss."

         "You got the job!"  Usagi shrieked, nearly strangling Minako in her excitement.  "That's wonderful! And it never hurts to talk about a cute guy."  She turned her attention to her blue-haired friend. "How about your day, Ami?"

         "Congratulations on the job, Minako."  Ami paused.  "My day has been pretty good.  I ran into an old friend, and I invited her to lunch with us, but she couldn't make it."

         Usagi smiled, happy that her friend had found some way to lessen the worry in her eyes. "What's she like?"

         "Sally is sweet, taller than I am with hair sort of like yours, but not.  She is an excellent doctor, and she taught me a lot when we worked together.  We first met during a snowball fight."

         "Snowball fight?  Sounds like fun!"

         "Lunch is almost ready, folks." Makoto inserted.  "Usagi, if you could help me?"

         "Sure thing, Makoto-chan."  Usagi stood up and grabbed three of the five plates.  "Great job arranging these, Makoto.  They look almost too good to eat."

         "Just don't say that they are too good to eat…I might have to scream."  Makoto laughed, pulling on her friend's blonde hair.

         "Usagi not eat something?  Impossible."  Haruka declared, stepping back into the kitchen.

         "Hurrah!  Let's eat everybody!" Usagi cheered, placing a dish in front of each of her friends.

         The air around the table soon grew heavy with sighs of contentment and sated pattings of slightly rounded bellies.

         "Ugh!  Makoto, I don't know how you manage to keep the weight off.  If I was in a kitchen all day making food that smells so delicious, I would not be able to keep my girlish figure."  Minako gestured, causing laughter to peal from the rest of the friends.  The sweet sound was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and the swoosh of it swinging open.

         "Hello again, Ms. Kino."  Duo walked in, now wearing a navy pinstripe business suit, and bowed towards the young chef. 

         "Mr. Maxwell?" Makoto narrowed her eyes, as if to say 'why are you here?'.

         "I decided to eat at your fine establishment again and this time brought some more friends who also wish to pay their respects to the chef."  He waved towards the doorway, encouraging whomever was hidden from the view of the girls to come in.  Three men filed in, all tall with varying hair colors.  "May I present Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner?"

         The first man to enter paused.  His cornflower blue eyes scanned the room and he smiled sweetly, inclining his head towards the group.  

"Quatre," Duo turned to his friend, "Ms. Kino is the lady with the brown hair…"

         "And the chef's hat?"  Quatre guessed, grinning widely.      

         Duo pinkened.  "Ummm…yeah."

         "How do you do, Ms. Kino?  My friend raved to us about your cuisine all morning and I decided that I wanted to try it.  I must say that I have no complaints."  Quatre's gaze toured the room once more before alighting upon Minako and warming slightly more.  "Miss Aino.  What a pleasure to see you again."

         "Hello, Mr. Winner."  Mina wiggled her fingers at the confident figure.

         Usagi elbowed her friend in the stomach.  "That's your boss?" she hissed. "He's not just cute, he's hot!"

         Mina blushed, as did Quatre.  Recovering from this latest bout of embarrassment quickly, Minako then thwapped Usagi on the head.  "Excuse my friend, please, sir.  She's a ditz."

         "I am not."  Usagi shot back hotly.

         "You are too, Usagi."  And thus began an argument of much tongue-sticking-outing and who could say "Uh-huh" and "Nuh-uh" more.  

         "Ahem."  Duo coughed, dragging the table's attention back to him.  "May I also present Trowa Barton, who also enjoyed your cuisine this morning, and Heero Yuy."

         The two men nodded hellos.

         "Allow me to introduce you to my friends, Mr. Maxwell."  Makoto stood and began pointing people out.  "Minako Aino is currently under contract to Mr. Winner as an interior designer.  She would be the one with the melon colored outfit.  Usagi Tsukino served you this morning.  She's the one in black arguing with Mina.  Haruka Tenoh is the lady with short sandy hair currently looking upon wanna-be two year-olds' argument indulgently."  Haruka waved vaguely in the direction of the four men.  "And Ami Mizuno is the woman in blue with the stethoscope around her neck who looks as if she's about to strangle Usagi and Mina for embarrassing her." 

         "I think I would prefer pulling out their baby pictures, but…" Ami stopped in mid-sentence as she got a good look at the quartet.  "Mr. Barton!?"  Surprise and confusion added impasto flecks to her voice.  "How is Sally doing with that emergency?"

         His three companions looked at him in quickly covered surprise, Quatre's eyes narrowed in thought.  

         Trowa replied, "It wasn't an emergency, Dr. Mizuno.  She had some appointments that she had forgotten about, that's all."

         "I'm glad it wasn't an emergency.  No matter how much she professes to boredom, no doctor likes to be needed for their services."

         Three tones cut through the buzzing conversations.  Ami looked at her beeper.  "Oops!  Have to go.  I seem to have forgotten some appointment."

         "Hey, Ames, take me with you, huh?"  Mina called out.  "You can drop me off at work."

         "Nah, Ami's going that way, and you were talking.  Besides, it wouldn't do to make it seem as if the boss was playing favorites," Minako teased,  grabbing her keys and purse.

         "'Bye, everyone."  The two called in unison, exiting the restaurant.

         "You know, I've never known Ami to forget an appointment."  Usagi commented, looking off towards where her friends had gone.

         "Nobody's perfect," Haruka said, "Not even Ami.  Now, how about some dessert, Makoto?  I'm still hungry."

         "Dessert?  I want dessert!" Usagi agreed, distracted from her thoughts.

         "Would anybody else like some?" Makoto asked.

         The four guys agreed, sitting down at empty spots at the table.  However, one man's mind was not focused upon the blackberry cobbler and handmade vanilla ice-cream set in front of him.  Instead, it was focused on the look, almost of panic, that had danced across the doctor's face and how swiftly she had controlled it and her wish to dash madly out the door without explanation.  He also thought it strange how quickly the change in topic had come about…almost as if these girls were hiding something from the blonde in black.

         He had a puzzle now, and Heero never left a puzzle unsolved.

_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*

Heero gets part of a clue!  YEAH!  Look I finished another chapter.  YEAH!!!! As always, read and review = )!

AH:  ciao and wish me good luck in my upcoming competition!


End file.
